The Gladiator
by Ph03Nix cRAz3d
Summary: There are a lot of pairings but the most celebrated pairing is Hanamichi and Rukawa! Join both of them as they fight in their own way to continue their love relationship. WARNING! Yaoi elements!
1. Default Chapter

Hello there! PhO3NiX cRAz3D here! This is my first attempt in writing a Slam Dunk fic. Sadly, Slam Dunk characters don't belong to me but to Inoue Takehiko. So, don't sue me and flames will be encountered by a wet blanket. I MEAN IT! And if there are any similarities in my fanfic in yours, summimasen becoz it's just a coincidence. ^_^ I don't know what genre I should put me fic in but it will definitely have yaoi (boy x boy relationship) and to those who are sensitive to homosexual kind of stuff, I suggest that you take your butt out of here and never come back! Now, onwards to da story.  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 1: ENTRAPMENT OF HEARTS  
  
The crowd roared and cheered with all their might. The whole coliseum rocked slightly with shouts from hundreds and hundreds of people from both sexes. The hot sun did not bother anyone with its intense heat. Everyone was anxious and excited even though the game has yet to begin. Only one person showed no interest in any of this. He sat high above in the south wing of the arena, protected from the sun by a huge red canopy of velvet.  
  
He was dressed in the finest silk of white, blending perfectly with the whiteness of his smooth skin.  
  
  
  
His thick, blue-black hair reached the base of his swan like neck. His blue eyes that were always proud now reflected with boredom. He had everything that one miser would wish for, money, gold, women, and lands and yet he'd never been happy.  
  
  
  
" Your Majesty?" The Lord Chamberlain was very worried with the young Emperor. He had persuaded His Majesty to attend this battle game in order to make His Majesty happy but it seems that the results weren't as good as he thought instead it was getting worst.  
  
  
  
" Yes? Lord Chamberlain Minami? What do you want?" The emperor asked lazily, stifling a yawn. He didn't even spare one look at his over worried Lord Chamberlain. He just sat there on the plush cushions made from soft velvet on his throne, looking at the roaring crowd without interest.  
  
  
  
" Isn't Your Majesty enjoying this exciting event?" Minami asked, hoping that the young Emperor wouldn't return back to his palace and displease the crowd.  
  
  
  
" No."  
  
" I heard that this gladiator is a very good fighter," explained Minami, wishing that the information he had gathered would interest the Emperor." He had never lost a single battle before and so is the other gladiator. So, this battle would be exciting." But His Majesty had no reaction at all." Doesn't Your Majesty think so?"  
  
  
  
" No."  
  
  
  
That one word again. Minami looked out from where he stood. The battle game was about to begin and the young Emperor didn't even show the least sign of being enthusiastic. He sighed and bent forward." Your Majesty?"  
  
  
  
" What now, Lord Chamberlain?" The Emperor asked with slight annoyance in his voice. He was getting fed up with all this and he wanted to leave. He got up an Minami rushed to his side." I'm leaving, Lord Chamberlain because I don't see anything entertaining about this," the young Emperor said with impatience when Minami tried to persuade him to stay.  
  
  
  
" But, Your Majesty! We need Your Majesty's approval to begin the game," Minami said hurriedly, receiving a cold glare from the young Emperor that said, ' Do you wanna die?' He gulped and added," Look at the crowd, Your Majesty. They are all eager to watch the battle game of their lifetime."  
  
  
  
" You should listen to your Lord Chamberlain, Emperor Kaede," the voice seemed to have come from. " Emperor Akira," the young Emperor glared at his smiling rival while Minami bowed low before the Emperor of Hoshio.  
  
  
  
" What's with the cold attitude, Emperor Kaede of Kitsuno?" Akira continued to smile as he sat down beside the throne. " Wow, this is sure one big crowd. This is surely going to become one exciting battle game."  
  
  
  
" What are you doing here?" Kaede didn't even attempt to hide his displeasure at Akira's presence. Akira had been his rival since the very first day he knew him.  
  
  
  
" I'm here on invitation," Akira explained while Kaede glared at his guilty Lord Chamberlain." Didn't you Lord Chamberlain tell you?" Akira laughed softly at Kaede who was shooting knives at Minami with his eyes.  
  
  
  
" I've had enough! I'm goi." Kaede's voice trailed off when he saw the man who'd just entered the arena. His eyes were glued to the man who had triggered off shouts and cheers from the crowd twice as loud as it was earlier. He couldn't see anything or hear anything except for the man who had blazing, red hair that looked like fire, golden hazel eyes that reflected the fierceness and bravery in him and that tall, muscular body.  
  
  
  
Akira was very much in the same position as soon as he set his eyes on the very same gladiator. The fierce-looking barbarian mesmerized him. He wanted him. He wanted to own him. His thoughts were interrupted rudely by a small voice.  
  
  
  
" Your Majesty? It's time to begin the game," said Minami as he looked at Kaede's dazed face without suspecting anything. " Wha.Very well," said Kaede when he regained his senses. He stepped out when the red-haired gladiator's opponent appeared from the other side. Both gladiators looked at him for approval to begin while the crowd cheered on, impatient for the battle game to begin. He could feel the heat, not from the sun but from the red-haired gladiators gaze.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was really pleased with the crowd cheering him on, giving him high spirits to win this battle. He really felt like a genius, no, he is a GENIUS! He was really energetic and full of confidence to defeat his most despised opponent. He had stepped into the arena without hesitation and waited impatiently for his opponent to appear from the opposite gate. When Koichiro and him had looked up at the Emperor's approval to begin the battle, the sun had blinded his eyes momentarily and he couldn't see the Emperor's face but only heard his voice.  
  
  
  
" Let the battle begin!" The Emperor of Kitsuno's voice echoed throughout the coliseum after the crowd had become quiet. He returned to his throne and observed the whole battle. Excitement and anxiety stirred in him. Kaede could only focus on the red-haired gladiator who fought as fiercely as the other gladiator.  
  
  
  
Akira admired the way the red-haired barbarian move, swift and powerful like a wild beast that had never been tamed. But I'll be the one to tame that wild barbarian. He looked at Kaede with jealousy in his eyes for the red-haired barbarian belonged to his archrival, Emperor of Kitsuno. He sighed and leaned back onto his seat and continued watching.  
  
  
  
It was really gruesome. Blood splattered onto the ground from where fists or blades met on the gladiators' skin. Both moved with equal agility and strength." You'll never beat me, Hanamichi. I'm too strong," Koichiro said confidently when both of them drew away long enough before they clash their weapons again.  
  
  
  
" Heh, dream on, Koichiro. I'm the best," said Hanamichi with a grin." I'm a genius!" Caught unaware, Koichiro received a blow from Hanamichi's battle-axe.  
  
  
  
Koichiro was thrown onto the ground, his left shoulder bleeding from the gaping wound he'd received. The uproar of the crowd, cheering Hanamichi to finish him made him angry. He held his battle-axe tightly in his right hand and got up. And then, he charged towards Hanamichi with renewed strength, throwing blows at him without stopping. When he realized that Hanamichi wasn't prepared, he took advantage of the situation and Hanamichi was thrown onto the dirt.  
  
  
  
As a trained gladiator, his pride didn't allow Hanamichi to lose his first battle with royalty as audience. He jumped up and the crowd roared even louder, as if all of them supported Hanamichi to defeat the other gladiator. With eyes blazing with fire, he ducked Koichiro's attack and kicked him down. Hanamichi held the blade of his battle-axe at Koichiro's throat, both panting heavily." Give it up!"  
  
  
  
" I'll never give up, Hanamichi! You'll just have to kill me!" Koichiro spat angrily at Hanamichi. He was pinned down by Hanamichi's heavy weight and he couldn't reach his battle-axe.  
  
  
  
" Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" The crowd chorused together but the two gladiators ignored their chants. Kaede and Akira found themselves wanting to chant the very same words as the crowd but realizing who they were kept them from doing so. Kaede had been holding his breathe throughout the battle for he was unsure who would win. In this battle game, lives would be slaughtered just for fun and if the red-haired gladiator lost.He shook his head and should be relieved, now that the red-haired gladiator had won. He felt strangely affected by that particular gladiator but he didn't know why. All he wanted now was to know him.  
  
  
  
" Lord Chamberlain?" Kaede gestured at Minami who stood timidly behind the throne. " Yes, Your Majesty?" Minami lowered his head.  
  
  
  
" What is the name of that gladiator? The one with red hair," Kaede asked in a low tone but not soft enough to escape Akira's ears, as he too wanted to know the identity of that gladiator.  
  
  
  
" That gladiator? Oh, his name is Hanamichi. He's under Captain Takenori who is in charge of training gladiators," Minami replied, relieved that His Majesty had begun to take interest.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi. That name would be engraved in both Emperors' minds. Kaede stepped out and announced," Hanamichi the gladiator has won this battle!" He almost smiled when the crowd roared with agreement. He kept his eyes glued to the approaching gladiator who hadn't finish off the other defeated gladiator. He stood proudly in the center of the arena, covered in dirt and blood but the way he carried himself made him look so virile.  
  
  
  
The fallen gladiator wasn't satisfied with his lost. He got up ever so slowly and moved towards Hanamichi who was too busy bathing in his glory.  
  
  
  
" Look out!" Kaede and Akira shouted but it came too late as a cry of pain forced itself from Hanamichi's throat. Kaede stared in horror as fresh red blood poured from the slash on Hanamichi's right arm that he had just received from Koichi's dagger  
  
  
  
Koichiro grinned evilly as he held the bloody weapon in his hand." How's that! I'm going to make you regret that you didn't kill me!" He dashed towards Hanamichi who was clutching his bleeding arm. There were deafening screams and shouts from the crowd but neither were in horror or shock.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi kept himself calm and knew what he must do. He moved out of the Koichiro's way, grab hold of Koichiro's hand that held the dagger. He twisted his arm and with a shout of pain from the other gladiator who had dropped the bloody weapon, Hanamichi kicked his leg and used the hilt of the dagger to knock Koichiro out cold. He got up slowly from the unconscious figure while flowers were thrown into the arena as a sign that the crowd was really pleased with his triumph.  
  
  
  
" Lord Chamberlain?" Kaede called. " Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
  
  
" I want to see that gladiator. The one called Hanamichi, in my chambers after his wounds had been treated," said Kaede as he dragged his eyes away from the smiling Hanamichi." Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
" Yes, Your Majesty," answered Hanamichi who bowed low while Kaede left without even glancing at Akira who stared at him with jealousy. He sighed and smiled again at Hanamichi and wished the red-haired gladiator was his own to control.  
  
~~**~~**~*~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Please review and give me your opinions so that I can improve my fics in future. *Virtual Kisses and Hugs to those who do so * If there are any grammar or vocabulary or spelling errors, I humbly apologize. _ What will happen? Stay tune to find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. chapter2

Konnichiwa minnasan! Well, here's my Chapter 2, hope ya will enjoy it! I want to thank lots of people for helping me develop this fanfic and I also want to thank SLL, Tina Caps and Silhouette Panther for giving me their reviews about my fic! Thank you! Ok, ok, I dun wanna waste ur time anymore by reading my blah, blah, blah, but first, I want to remind all of u ppl out there that I did not copy this anywhere and if there r any similarities in ur fanfic or other ppls, gomen na. And, sorry for the paragraphing prob! Disclaimer: Not mine but belongs to Inoue Takehiko. * Disappointed * WARNING! There are yaoi elements here! Read da story at ur own risk.  
  
Oh yeah! No flames! : P  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 2: THE PURSUIT  
  
" Teme, Gori! You didn't have to do that!" Hanamichi shouted angrily after he'd received a painful punch on his head. BONG! Another famous Gori Punch.  
  
" Shut up! It serves you right. You should have paid more attention!" Takenori said firmly while Ayako, their physician gave treatment to the boiling Hanamichi who glared at him.  
  
" Yeah, and you are so troublesome to involve my Ayako as well," Miyagi snapped at Hanamichi. Both were sending sparks of electricity at each other until.  
  
" Ehem."  
  
All eyes turned towards the newcomer in the room." Who are you?" Hanamichi was the first to break the momentary silence. BONG! Another super Gori Punch.  
  
" Hanamichi, don't be rude!" Takenori scolded the red-head as Kiminobu and Hisashi tried their best to stop both of them.  
  
" Ehem."  
  
  
  
Takenori stepped out and bowed slightly." Lord Chamberlain."  
  
" Lord Chamberlain?!" Everyone chorused in surprise together.  
  
" You mean," Hanamichi pointed at the Minami," is a Lord chamberlain?" BONG! Another Gori Punch.  
  
" K'so, you stupid Gori! That's the third time today!" Hanamichi shouted, clutching his head that had three big lumps.  
  
" Please forgive him, Lord Chamberlain. He doesn't really know the rules," Takenori said, sending eye messages to Hanamichi that clearly stated, SHUT UP!  
  
" Apology accepted, Captain. I'm here today to inform you that His Majesty wants to see Hanamichi immediately," Minami said, looking at Hanamichi.  
  
" Huh? Me?" Hanamichi pointed at himself, a dazed look on his face. He turned his head left and right and then back at Minami. A slow smile began to linger on his lips.  
  
" Lord Chamberlain, are you sure? His Majesty really wants to see this Hanamichi?!" Hisashi and Miyagi shouted together. Both of them eyed the snickering Hanamichi.  
  
" Nyahahaha.I'm the genius of all geniuses!" Hanamichi laughed. BONG! As usual, another Gori Punch. Hanamichi slumped onto the ground, the new lump on his head had smoke coming out from it. Irritated, Hanamichi shouted," Will you stop doing that!"  
  
" Lord Chamberlain, Hanamichi needs to get out of his armor and we all know very well that he can't go meet His Majesty covered in dried blood and dirt. His wounds are still untended," Ayako said thoughtfully. " We promise that he'll be ready as soon as possible."  
  
" See, Hanamichi. My Aya-chan is so thoughtful even to a monkey like you," Miyagi practically drooled. Fwap! Miyagi got a taste of Ayako's famous move. Her paper fan.  
  
" WHAT?! I don't want to see him!" Hanamichi shouted. He had heard rumors about the Emperor that he was fat, ugly and had oily skin. He also heard that His Majesty had a weird character that changes almost immediately and also enjoys ordering and torturing people. Boy, Those rumors did really make the Emperor of Kitsuno a living devil. ((.total opposite of Rukawa Kaede, don't you think so?.))  
  
All the occupants' eyes in the room dwelled onto Hanamichi, making him feel pressured. The word, DO YOU WANNA DIE?, multiplied in the background. Sensing this, Hanamichi sat cowered in a corner.  
  
" Don't worry, Lord Chamberlain," Takenori eyed Hanamichi dangerously," I'll make sure that he'll be ready." When Minami nodded, Takenori ushered him out with the others following, leaving Hanamichi alone.  
  
" Teme, they ignored the tensai!" Hanamichi grounded out, furious. He paced to and fro in the room, steam coming out from his ears." How dare they ignore me!" Hanamichi muttered to himself. " I am after all the genius in the fighting arena!"  
  
" I don't see why His Majesty wants to see him. He looks pretty dumb to me."  
  
Hanamichi whirled around to seek the owner of such a mischievous voice. " Who are you?! Show yourself!" Hanamichi called out as he pulled out his sword.  
  
" Barbarian, we've been ordered to take you to our Emperor. Surrender or die!"  
  
" Why would the tensai surrender to someone who has no guts to show himself?" Hanamichi waved his sword at the dark corner or the room. He aimed his sword at the two figures in black who'd just materialized in front of him.  
  
" You'd better come with us quietly," the other black figure said.  
  
" No way! You can tell your Emperor to go to hell! You black monkeys!"  
  
" Does that mean you're not coming along quietly, barbarian?" The first figure in black asked mockingly.  
  
" K'so! I'm going to kill you!" Hanamichi was at his boiling peak. No one has ever called him a barbarian! He was a fully-fledged gladiator, for heaven's sake! " I'm not going to forgive you for calling me a barbarian!" He charged at the black figures without another thought. The black figures disappeared and reappeared behind Hanamichi.  
  
" Koshino, His Majesty wants him alive and unharmed," the owner of the second voice warned the other. " His Majesty will have your head if something happens to him."  
  
" Ceh, you don't need to remind me of that, Hikoichi," the figure called Koshino spat irritably. Then, he turned towards Hanamichi and said," You are coming with us whether you like it or not. Our Majesty, Emperor of Hoshio requests an audience with you."  
  
" Grrr..How dare you order me around!" Hanamichi shouted angrily as he chased the black figures out of the room. He ran as fast as the black figures and fought with them. He dodged every attack easily and so did the two black figures. He knew he was outnumbered but his pride refused to let him lose to his enemies. Damn! My arm is bleeding again I need to shake them off. When the black figures sensed his withdrawal, they attacked him even more fiercely.  
  
Hanamichi ran and dodged every attack until he came to a dead end. The white wall was about 8 to 10 feet high but that won't stop him. He concentrated and jumped, surprising the other two. " You'll never catch me now!" But the other two jumped as well and chased him. " Damn!" Hanamichi held his bleeding arm and ran as fast as he could on the wall.  
  
" Let's see where else can you run now!" Koshino laughed as he threw a few daggers towards Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi used his sword to repel the attack but the last dagger sliced his hand. He gave a cry of pain and his sword was thrown off, leaving him weaponless and defendless.  
  
" You're injured and weaponless, you can't go anywhere now. Give it up, barbarian!"  
  
" I will never surrender to you! Black monkeys!" Hanamichi shouted, his brain working feverishly to plan an escape. Then, he grinned and jumped down onto the other side of the wall, wincing slightly with pain when he landed. He ran into the garden that was full of blooming flowers of various kinds and colors and hid behind a big bush. Hanamichi held his breath and crouched down as the figures in black passed him by.  
  
" Did you see him?"  
  
" No, where'd he go?"  
  
" Halt! Who goes there?!" Kitsuno's guards had spotted the black figures and alerted the other guards.  
  
" Damn! We need to go now!" Koshino said as he pulled his friend and both of them disappeared into thin air.  
  
Hanamichi felt relieved but his troubles were not over yet because Kitsuno's guards began searching the garden. He backed away slowly and SPLASH! Hanamichi had fallen in a pond? No, a huge bathing tub or bathing pool. When he surfaced, he gasped for air and his wounds hurt intensely but the bleeding wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Hanamichi felt peculiar because he was in a pool with milky water that was scented with perfumed oil.  
  
" Now where had the intruders disappeared to?" One of the guards appeared from behind the bush and Hanamichi quickly dived back into the water.  
  
" We'd better leave now because this is His Majesty's private bathing pool," the other guard said and both of them quickly retreated when they saw the Emperor approaching in a white robe.  
  
I can't stay like this forever. Hanamichi was beginning to suffocate but he wasn't about to be captured or punished by that stupid Emperor.  
  
Kaede let his robe fall from his pale shoulders after he had dismissed his attendants. He likes to be alone and unattended in his private chamber especially while he was bathing. He soaked himself in the fragrant water and leaned back, his thoughts wondering back to that re-haired gladiator. How does it feel like to look into those golden brown eyes? Kaede thought sleepily when suddenly.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N:  
  
Exciting, isn't it? What do you think will happen next? I'll leave that to your imagination. No, I didn't copy this from anywhere. Not from Slam Dunk or Gladiator. Actually, my friend gave me the inspiration to write this fanfic. She said that Hanamichi is too man to be involved in any yaoi relationship. That's why she prefers SenRu. But we all know how wrong she is, don't we? Tina Caps, I agree that Kurt Russell is very dashing in Gladiator. So does Hanamichi. Nyahahaha. If there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, gomen na. Nobody is perfect, right?  
  
Chap 3 will be published soon if that is I survive my exams. Ja, mata ne! 


	3. chapter3

Hello again! Chap 3 is finally out. I'm dead tired and I'm doing this fic in the middle of my examinations because I cannot stand the tension of studying.ARRRGHhhhhHHHH!!! Although I'm on my way to become a lunatic due to the pressure to my poor brain, I'm still determined to finish what I've started. Isn't that why you're here today? To read my fic, The Gladiator? I wanna thank those who reviewed for me and I will improve myself. So, gomen na if there is any spelling mistakes, grammar, and blah, blah.Why am I wasting time writing nonsense. I know, I know, you're here to read my fic. But before that. Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko and not mine (But I'm wishing) Pairing: * Duh * Of course HanaRu but there maybe other pairings as well WARNING! Yaoi elements and shounen ai exists in da fic. Read at ur own risk. (I'm not going to be responsible if you can't take it. Flames will be encountered by a wet blanket and my wrath as well. HAHAHAHA..  
  
Now, onto with the story.  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 3: CAPTURED HEARTS  
  
Darn! I'm beginning to suffocate! But I can't surface now or I'm going to get everyone into trouble. I must hold my breath. I must hold my.  
  
Too late.  
  
Hanamichi's face turned blue with lack of oxygen. He surfaced and gasped for air. He took deep gulps of sweet oxygen into his strained lungs, his bleeding wound momentarily forgotten before his breathing steadily returned to normal when he realized that he wasn't the only one in the pool.  
  
Hanamichi felt his heart stop beating the moment he set eyes on the other person. His mouth gaped open and he was gawking like some stupid teenager at something great. His eyes took in the image. The pale skin looked smooth like white marble, blue piercing eyes that were as blue as the oceans and thick, glossy black hair that's still wet after being soaked in water. He couldn't help thinking, What a beautiful person! Seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity before Hanamichi gathered enough courage to ask," What is your name?"  
  
Kaede was shocked to see a dark figure surfaced in his bathing pool. He was about to alert his guards when he saw that person again. His red hair was just as eye-catching as it was earlier when he saw it for the very first time, only that it was a bit matted to its owner's head with wetness. He couldn't move nor shout. He didn't even dare to move because he was afraid that it'd all be only a hallucination if he did. He could only stare at the red-haired gladiator who had just asked his name.  
  
When the other person didn't answer his question, Hanamichi felt silly. There he was, bathing and I must've startled him. Damn! He held out his hand and said," I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi. You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to." Hanamichi laughed aloud at his own remark and became quiet when that person continued staring at him.  
  
" Look, are you going to."  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt giddy and began to sway before falling back into water.  
  
Kaede panicked. He quickly dived into the water to saw Hanamichi. He grabbed hold of Hanamichi's wrist and noticed that Hanamichi wasn't showing any signs of consciousness.  
  
Please hold on.  
  
His mind silently pleaded as he bent forward and kissed Hanamichi in order to help him breathe. What he didn't expect was Hanamichi's good arm to go around his naked waist and pull him closer. He then realized that Hanamichi was only semi-conscious before Kaede both of them resurfaced. Kaede used all his might to pull the bigger man onto the cold tiles beside the pool.  
  
Hanamichi winced and moaned softly in pain as his injured arm began bleeding again. Kaede knew he couldn't call his servants or guards for they'll throw Hanamichi in jail for sure whether they have Kaede's permission or not. He thanked his lucky stars that he had taken the initiative to learn medical skills when he was only an adolescent. He laid Hanamichi's head carefully onto the floor before he ran to get bandages and antiseptic.  
  
Hanamichi opened his dazed eyes when Kaede was cleaning his wound with the antiseptic. He thought he saw an angel. A beautiful angel with a halo around his head and was busy healing his wound.  
  
That made him ask," Are you my angel?"  
  
Are you my angel?  
  
That question replayed in Kaede's mind repeatedly as he sat all alone on his throne. No one has ever said that to him before. Everyone would always say that he is a cold-hearted and unemotional person. He was always surrounded by people would be fawning about his heels and never be sincere in any of their actions. Kaede had sworn never to trust anyone but one look into those warm golden brown eyes was enough to make him believe that Hanamichi wasn't lying.  
  
Damn!  
  
Kaede silently cursed himself for being so dumb. He was clearly frustrated and in a really bad mood that no one dared to disturb him. He couldn't believe he said that word. That one word that he'd been saying to every person who annoyed him. He had said 'that' to Hanamichi.  
  
D'oaho  
  
It was a slip of tongue but he couldn't help himself. He watched in amazement when Hanamichi's eyes blazed with annoyance and anger. It was as if fire burned within those depths and it contrasted with his red hair, making him look like a man on fire. No, a magnificent man who was blending perfectly with the contrast of fire and flames.  
  
All injuries forgotten, Hanamichi had shouted," NANI!? YOU KITSUNE!"  
  
Kaede was shocked that someone had actually dared to call him a fox! And soon, both of them were involved in a fight, all the earlier events forgotten and never once occurred that it was the attraction between both of them, which sparked of that flame. When, the guards came to see what was all the commotion, Hanamichi had left hurriedly but he managed to say that," This is not our last meeting."  
  
" Your Majesty?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Your Majesty?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Minami didn't dare to ask any further but he must tell His Majesty that the gladiator he'd wanted to see was nowhere to be seen. He shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to another. He gulped and asked again," Your Majesty?"  
  
" What?"  
  
Minami winced slightly at the cold tone, underlying how lethal His Majesty's voice was. " I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty but I have some rather disappointing news. The gladiator that Your Majesty wanted to see earlier is nowhere to be seen. He has, um, disappeared."  
  
Kaede did so want to laugh at his Lord Chamberlain. Did he not know that Hanamichi was with him the whole time they hunted for Hanamichi? And enjoyed every moment of it? He pretended to frown and said," It's alright, Lord Chamberlain."  
  
Minami blinked at that statement. Did he hear wrongly? His Majesty isn't angry? " I'm really sorry, Your Majesty. I shall do better next time."  
  
" I will not repeat myself. Now, leave."  
  
" Yes, Your Majesty." With a slight bow, Minami turned to leave, feeling relieved that His Majesty didn't want to punish him.  
  
" Lord Chamberlain?" Minami turned slowly." Em, never mind."  
  
" Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
When Kaede was alone again, he slid back into his thoughts, his mind. The only place where he could find happiness and contentment. Warmth. And sanctuary. Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
The Gladiator.  
  
" I'm telling you the truth, Ryota!"  
  
" Yeah, right." Miyagi said sarcastically as he tried to shake off Hanamichi, wanting and wishing to be alone with his Ayako-chan.  
  
" That person was the most beautiful person I've ever met. I mean, wonderful," Hanamichi said dreamily.  
  
" In other words, he's someone important, right?" Miyagi said impatiently as he shoved Hanamichi aside to get a better view of Ayako who was busy checking the weapons.  
  
Hanamichi knew that Miyagi wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying and he knew very well that he couldn't confront anyone else about that 'wonderful' incident. Mitchy was busy with Megane-kun, Ryota heads and heels about Aya-chan, and Akagi was busy with strategies to beat the upcoming tournament. He hung his head and walked away.  
  
Will I be able to see him again?  
  
Hanamichi thought aloud, looking at the clear blue sky as the white clouds drifted lazily across. He smiled as he retraced the lingering memories of both of them together. He looked so beautiful, with skin as white as magnolia, and those eyes.oh, those crystal blue eyes that were clouded with unseen mysteries and, and.  
  
Then Hanamichi frowned. That kitsune called him a 'd'oaho'! Who does he think he is? Stupid fox! Ore wa tensai desu! How dare he call me an idiot?! It was obvious that Hanamichi was fuming at an unknown person who he'd seen for less than 15 minutes. But Hanamichi did not realised that the other person had captured his heart.  
  
.Tsuzuku.(T.b.c)  
  
A/N:  
  
There, I've finished it. Sorry, it's too short but I couldn't think of any better ideas. Hehehe.I'm done with my examinations (FINALLY). So, I'm free to write as long as I want to too.^___^  
  
I'm writing this story for fun and I wanted to share it with everyone. This story is of my world, created from my imagination but the characters do not, I repeat do not belong to me. I'm only 'lending' them from our all time favourite person who'd created Slam Dunk, Inoue Takehiko. If the characters are totally different from the anime, please don't remind me of it because I want them to turn the Slam Dunk characters differently.  
  
Oh, yeah. I'll be using the SD characters' usual names in the anime in future.  
  
Please review and give me your support! I shall be forever grateful to you! Thank you! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!! Gotta go now! Ja, matta ne! 


	4. chapter4

I'm back, ppl. And today, I'm not going to waste ur time by talking nonsense except what is general. I also want to thank those who gave me their reviews for my story. Daijoubu, I will improve my fic although I can't really say the same for my vocabulary and grammar.  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko  
  
Don't sue me or flame me.  
  
WARNING! There are Yaoi elements present as well as other elements but you will have to read to find out. If you can't stand it, I suggest you get your butt out of here and never return. I did not copy this from anywhere and you are now entering my world.  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 4: DESTINY  
  
Sendoh stared out at the clear blue sky. His head resting back against his favourite sakura tree, its petals dancing in the wind, caressing softly against his skin. Sakura, sakura.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
He tested the name, finding the name unusual for such a magnificent man with such fiery aura. He had sent his men to investigate about him. His background, what he did, what he liked and also to invite him to fight for him but.  
  
" I'm not angry, Koshino. But neither am I happy," Sendoh said without averting his eyes from the sky.  
  
" I beg for your forgiveness, Your Majesty."  
  
Sendoh finally turned and look at Koshino and Hikoichi. Both of them were his friends and had served loyally to him. Although he was disappointed, he smiled. " There's plenty of time." Yes, there was plenty of time for him to get acquainted with Hanamichi.  
  
" Your Majesty, I don't understand why you want that barbarian alive. We could easily kill him. He's just another idiot," Koshino said poisonly, hating the very fact that Akira Sendoh, the emperor of Hoshio could easily favour an unknown barbarian to him.  
  
" Mmm. "  
  
" Your Majesty, I think what Koshino-sama meant was." Hikoichi added hastily when he noticed the glint of rising anger in Akira's eyes but it disappeared as quick as it came.  
  
" Like I said, don't worry. Now, leave. I'll summon for both of you later."  
  
It was obvious that Koshino was angry, not at Sendoh but at that Hanamichi. He had loved his Emperor his entire life and that amateur barbarian came along and spoiled everything. He turned away, disgusted with the thought of Sendoh and that barbarian together. Hikocihi followed the very pissed off Koshino after giving a slight bow to Akira.  
  
When they were alone, Hikoichi asked," Koshino-sama, why were you so rude to His Majesty?"  
  
" Ain't your business, kid. You'd better stay out of it."  
  
" Y-yes."  
  
" I swear, I will take back what is rightfully mine and no one will ever be able to stop me." Koshino said determinedly, relishing the thought of him and Sendoh together after Hanamichi's death.  
  
" Ne, Akagi. Why are so full of energy today?" Hanamichi asked tiredly after that straining exercising that their captain had put the entire group of gladiators through.  
  
" Urusai!"  
  
" Ge.." Hanamichi facefaulted for a moment. They were at their training grounds in the jungle, away from prying eyes and unwanted visitors to disturb their intensive training.  
  
" Don't worry, Hanamichi. The captain is always like that when a fight is near." Ayako comforted.  
  
" Fight? Who are we up against?" Hanamichi asked, puzzled that he didn't know anything.  
  
" Hoshio." Miyagi and Mitsui said together.  
  
" Hoshio? Sounds familiar." Hanamichi said. That name sounded so familiar, now where did he hear it from?  
  
BONG!!  
  
" Ahhh..Teme! Gori! Why did you do that for!?" Hanamichi rubbed his head, wincing at the slight lump forming on the top of his head.  
  
" Stop fooling around and start practicing!"  
  
" I'm beginning to think that the victory between Hanamichi and that other gladiator is just pure coincidence," Mitsui said.  
  
" It's not! The tensai won it fair and square with his ability. And I did not cheat!"  
  
Then, something caught the corner of Akagi's eye. He got up ever so slowly from his position and picked up his battleaxe. He turned abruptly and threw his battleaxe into the thick bushes. " Show yourself. We don't welcome visitors."  
  
All eyes focused at the figure coming out from the bushes, his hand holding the battleaxe that Akagi had thrown earlier. The man threw the weapon back to Akagi and stared coldly at everyone until his eyes reached Hanamichi. Everyone held their weapons just in case this was the enemy's spy.  
  
" You!"  
  
" You know this person?" Ayako asked as she lowered her poisonous needles.  
  
Hanamichi nodded. " He's the one I've been telling Ryochin earlier. He saved my life. "  
  
" What are you doing here? Intruders aren't invited." Akagi stepped in front of the stranger. But the stranger didn't even flinch or move back from the Gladiators' captain who seemed like a giant to everyone.  
  
" I want to join your team."  
  
There, he'd said it. Kaede saw the giant frown even harder at his straight answer. He's been watching Hanamichi practice all morning, marvelling at his swift and fierce moves of fighting.  
  
" You can't join easily, stupid," Miyagi said. " I don't think you can even hold a weapon."  
  
" He's right. You must have the ability to fight as well as strength," Ayako said, taking a liking at this stranger.  
  
" Aya-chan." Miyagi drooled all over Ayako once again and everyone sighs.  
  
" Does it apply to shortie over there?" Kaede asked with a hint of mockery. Miyagi needed less than one second to digest the question and hurled himself at Kaede.  
  
" Why, you!? I'll show you! Grrr.." Kogure and Mitsui held a very angry Miyagi back.  
  
" Hanamichi, since he's your friend you might as well take him back," Akagi said as he turned away from Kaede.  
  
" Me? Why me?" Hanamichi shouted at Akagi's retreating figure.  
  
Kaede didn't like this situation one bit. He came here to join the Gladiators regardless of Minami's protests. He was adamant of his decision and of course, no one can stop him once he's decided what to do.  
  
" I will not leave."  
  
All eyes turned to the stranger again. Then, Mitsui and Miyagi laughed. " I thought I heard the twirt just said that he wouldn't leave."  
  
" So did I. What is he going to do? Challenge Akagi?"  
  
Hanamichi found the situation not funny at all. He didn't want his saviour to be hurt in anyway. He grabbed the shorter man's upper arm and tried to pull him away but the other person didn't even budge. Hanamichi glared at the other person. Let's go.  
  
" No."  
  
" Don't be dumb."  
  
Kaede pulled his arm away and picked up a sword and held it in front of Akagi. " Try me, you big oaf."  
  
Everyone gasped including Hanamichi. This person just challenged Akagi. A pulsing vein appeared on Akagi's forehead as he turned and faced Kaede, the battleaxe held firmly in his right hand. " A big oaf?" Kaede took his fighting stance and prepared to fight the giant.  
  
" Matte, Gori. He's just kidding." Hanamichi tried to persuade a very pissed off Akagi.  
  
" He called me a big oaf. Come on, kid. Let's see what you have. " Akagi pushed Hanamichi away and took his fighting stance and a few seconds later, both of their weapons clashed together while the others could only watch the awesome fight.  
  
" I can't believe it. That kid is as good as Akagi," Kogure exclaimed, his eyes never leaving the fight.  
  
" Yeah, I have to admit that he's good," Mitsui had crossed his arms and nodded in agreement while Miyagi kept quiet. He was still very annoyed that the stranger had called him a shortie but he can't deny the fact that he was good at defence as well as attack.  
  
The fight continued for several hours until both of them were exhausted. Both were breathing hard, beads of sweat trickling down their foreheads down to the ground. So far, only a few small cuts and bruises were the results of the intensive fighting.  
  
" Had enough yet, you trouble maker? We've already got one here. We certainly don't need another one," Akagi panted out as he watched those cold eyes narrowed. He's one hell of a good fighter. It would benefit our team if he joined us but at the same time we're not sure whether he's the enemy of not.  
  
" Who said I was done?" Kaede's voice was still emotionless but the way he was breathing betrayed his anticipation. Hanamichi didn't want to see anymore of this useless fight and wanted to stop before someone really gets hurt.  
  
" I will."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that. He couldn't believe it. Hanamichi had actually said that he didn't him on the team. He felt strangely hurt by that remark. The sword slipped from Kaede's fingers and he turned to leave, not wanting Hanamichi or anybody to see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
" Wait." Akagi's voice penetrated the silent atmosphere. " He can join."  
  
Three simple words. These words were the only thing that Kaede needed to hear from the very beginning but now; it didn't seem to be important anymore. The red haired gladiator had said that he didn't want him to join the team anymore. He continued walking away until a warm hand laid itself on his shoulders.  
  
Kaede flinched from the touch and shouted," Don't touch meee.. Hana..michi?"  
  
" The Gori said you could join, kitsune. " Oh, those warm eyes seem to melt Kaede's iced cased heart. An expression of care and tenderness seem to touch his feelings and that smile.  
  
Kaede was silent and that annoyed Hanamichi. It was his first time in showing how much he cared for one person and now he's being ignored! " Oi, kitsune. Aren't you happy? Isn't that what you want?"  
  
" D'oaho."  
  
" Teme, you wanna pick a fight with the tensai, izzit?! Prepare yourself!" Hanamichi growled as he tried to clobber Kaede but was stopped by Kogure, Miyagi and Mitsui. " Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
BONG!  
  
The super famous Gori Punch had finally landed on Hanamichi's head.  
  
" Urusai, baka!"  
  
" Itai, that hurts!" Hanamichi clutched his head and cursed Akagi.  
  
Akagi cleared his throat and said," From now onwards, we have a new member and I hope that each of you will cooperate with him." Akagi turned towards the shorter figure. " What's your name?"  
  
" Rukawa."  
  
Tsuzuku (t.b.c.)  
  
A/N:  
  
I know, I know. It's lousy but I can't seem to get anything out of my brain. I got a review from Tina Caps asking whether I'm using Kitsuno or Kitsune (fox) in my fic. Well, my friend, I am using both of these words but like I told you before, I write this fic according to my imagination, therefore, Kitsuno is the name of the country Kaede is ruling while Hoshio is the country where Sendoh is ruling. Kitsune is just a nick for Kaede by Hanamcihi^___^  
  
I can't express how happy I am at reading your reviews. * Sniff, sniff * (Phoenix Crazed is crying with joy!) I hope that I will improve my storyline while you (yeah, I mean you, the one who is reading this) give me ur comments on my story and I promise u that I will try harder.  
  
So, please give me ur reviews!!!! Oh, oh, it's past midnight now and I gotta go. Okies, bye!!! 


	5. chapter5

Let's just get to what is general first. Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko Author: PhO3Nix craZ3d (Hey, I'm crazy anyhow) Pairing: HanaRu!! (Sigh) But there will be other pairings as well.  
  
WARNING! YAOI elements present. Read this fic at your own risk and don't sue or flame me. I want to thank those who reviewed for me. ARIGATO!!  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 5: BY CHANCE  
  
It was sheer happiness to be able to be close to a certain raven head that had captured my heart. I didn't want to admit it to anyone but face it, it's a fact and it will stay that way. I can't believe that I had gazed into those sea blue eyes. So innocent and pure. And yet, there was something in those depths that I can't seem to read. Was it misery? Was it something bad?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I wanted to know everything about him. But I don't know how to start or how to react even if I did. He would think that I was some kind of lunatic or a freak. It was already a week Rukawa had joined the team and he was showing signs of great improvement and was even better than Hanamichi in every skill. " Oi, kitsune! Don't be so slow!"  
  
I saw those cold eyes glared at me. Not in shock. We were alone in the jungle, assigned to scout the area as well as to show the newcomer our grounds. Rukawa. He had finally said his name.  
  
" Urusai!"  
  
Kaede couldn't help it. Whenever he's around with Hanamichi, he would say things that he'd used to say to people whom he hated. Did he hate Hanamichi? But that redhead had never done anything to make him angry or irritated. He ignored the smirking Hanamichi and walked ahead, pushing the low branches away and then.  
  
WHACK!  
  
" ITAI!!!"  
  
Kaede spun around to see Hanamichi on the ground, his hands covering his nose and he was groaning in pain. " Hana-kun, daijoubu desu ka?!" He rushed towards the other fallen gladiator and he.  
  
//Guess what happen? Come on, it's very easy.//  
  
.tripped and fell onto Hanamichi. When, Kaede got his bearings, he realised that he was in an awkward position. Blue eyes clashed with brown eyes, sending electric shocks through Kaede's body and his heart began beating very fast indeed until he could hear it in his ears. His throat went dry and no one spoke.  
  
Kaede almost blushed when he felt Hanamichi's body warmth enclosing him. Hanamichi had lashed out his arms to help stable Kaede's fall and now were resting heavily on Kaede's waist. Kaede mumbled an apology and tried to get up but Hanamichi didn't let go instead he turned around and pinned Kaede onto the ground, his swollen nose forgotten.  
  
" Hana."  
  
It was only a whisper. Kaede didn't even resist when Hanamichi's lips slowly descended onto his quivering ones. The kiss lingered on until both of them were breathless. Kaede was under a spell. A spell that he didn't want to break free forever. He wished that time would stop and let this situation continue on forever. The, he decided to be daring. He reached up and tugged Hanamichi's front shirt and pulled him down again, his mouth still slightly swollen from the previous kiss.  
  
" Yeow!" Hanamichi pulled away and held his nose. " That hurt!"  
  
There, the spell had broken. Kaede had totally forgotten about Hanamichi's swollen nose and he mumbled another apology before getting up, wanting to get away from making himself more embarrassed.  
  
" Rukawa."  
  
Kaede stopped but he didn't turn around. " What?"  
  
" Don't go," Hanamichi whispered. He didn't know what had driven him to kiss Rukawa but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. He'd just wanted to drown himself in Rukawa's embrace and explore the contours of that slender body.  
  
" Hanamichi." Suddenly it didn't sound like Rukawa's voice anymore. " Hanamichi." The scenery was blurring and everything was spinning. " Hanamichi."  
  
Hanamichi closed his ears. His name was constantly being chanted all over again. NO! NO! He could hear whispers of voices and he heard the last sentence. " .wake him like this!"  
  
BONG!  
  
" ARGH! You stupid Gori!" Hanamichi shouted, obviously annoyed and angry with Akagi for disturbing his 'wonderful' dream. " Would you stop hitting my head!?"  
  
" You should have got up earlier for practice, you lazy bakayaro!" Akagi shouted back as he dragged Hanamichi out of bed. " Now, go dressed up and get READY!"  
  
" Ceh!" Hanamichi could see Miyagi and Mitsui laughing outside of his room when Akagi opened the door, a grinning Ayako and.  
  
Rukawa.  
  
It was all a dream. He thought as he pulled off his clothes and wore his usual training clothes. There's no way Rukawa would be interested in me. I wonder why he joined this team when he lived in that luxurious place.why?  
  
  
  
" But Your Majesty, the Emperor of Kitsuno is not here. He went out early before dawn," Minami explained, feeling slightly nervous and surprised at the sudden descend of Akira Sendoh. " His Majesty has been absent from his duties often for the past week and no one knows where His Majesty is."  
  
" Is that so?" Sendoh gave Kitsuno's Lord Chamberlain his sunniest smile. " Don't worry, I'll wait for him until he returns." Before Minami could say anything else, Sendoh turned and entered His Majesty's bedroom.  
  
So, Kaede has gone out. He may own that redhead but I will win his heart in the end. Sendoh settled himself on the luxurious couch nearby and began plotting 101 ways to gain the favour of Kitsuno's red-haired gladiator.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
" Hanamichi! Pay attention!" Akagi shouted angrily. Hanamichi had been performing poorly during training and the tournament is only about a week away.  
  
" Teme, Gori! Don't order the tensai! I know what I'm doing." Well, it wasn't really true. He had been distracted throughout his intensive training. His eyes kept on wandering towards Rukawa's direction unwillingly. He was still disturbed by his dream about him kissing Rukawa. There was something definitely wrong with him but he still felt good about it.  
  
After several hours, Akagi drew to a halt and told everyone to rest except for Hanamichi. He was being punished for not paying attention and was to continue his training for another couple of hours. Hanamichi scowled at Akagi but was unable to do anything about it.  
  
Kaede felt sorry for Hanamichi. For the past week, he had been close with Hanamichi. He was able to watch him train, eat, and his reaction towards everything that provoked him. Kaede almost smiled to himself as he remembered earlier today how Hanamichi slept before Gori rudely interrupted him. He looked like a baby.  
  
" What?"  
  
Kaede glared coldly at Miyagi who was studying him closely. " What's with the stupid look on your face?" Miyagi asked innocently, his eyes never leaving Kaede's. Kaede could feel the flow of blood increasing its speed to his face and he turned away, pretending to be annoyed like he usually does to everyone.  
  
" Leave me alone."  
  
" Fine, whatever." Miyagi shrugged and moved back to his place. Geez, this place is going to be infested with gay people. He turned to his right and noticed how Kogure wiped Mitsui's eyebrow with his towel. But I'm different, I like my Aya-chan and I will stick by it. Miyagi thought of how to win Ayako's heart with his sincerity and didn't notice how stupid he looked like with the drool trickling down his mouth and him gawking at Ayako like a wolf.  
  
You're also just the same as us, baka. Kaede narrowed his eyes at the drooling Miyagi. He turned to focus on Hanamichi again, his eyes trying eagerly to drink in his masculine profile. When he noticed that it was time to leave, he took his things and moved away reluctantly without even saying goodbye to anyone. He knew that if he was late, his guards will come looking for him and he didn't want to risk Hanamichi's trust in him.  
  
He knew that Hanamichi disliked the Emperor of Kitsuno intensely because of stupid rumours. Curse it! Kaede had tried several attempts to convince Hanamichi about how untrue those rumours were but the redhead just ignored what he said. Sticking to his pride, Kaede never mentioned about it again. One day, he would be able to gain Hanamichi's trust completely and then, what would happen?  
  
Should he tell Hanamichi that he is the Emperor of Kitsuno?  
  
Should he risk the trust from Hanamichi in him?  
  
He will know it soon.  
  
And then what would happen?  
  
Hanamichi would ha.hate him.  
  
Kaede couldn't even bear that thought of Hanamichi leaving his side, saying that he'll never want to see him again. He paused for a moment. No, I will stall time as long as possible until I'm sure that Hanamichi would forgive my lie. It's not that Kaede has ever lied to Hanamichi because he didn't tell Hanamichi who he was or what he was. He continued walking until he reach a very tall white wall. The barrier between the outside world and his home. He backed a step or two and jumped up and over the wall with great ease.  
  
He moved quickly into his chamber unseen and unheard by any guards who were patrolling on the palace grounds. When he had made sure he bolted the doors, he threw his things onto his bed.  
  
" My, my, you've been out playing?"  
  
Kaede swirled around and saw Sendoh sitting rather comfortably on the couch. " What are you doing here?" He asked with the coldest tone he could muster. How long had Sendoh been here? I'm going to skin that Lord Chamberlain alive for letting Mr. Smiley into my chambers uninvited.  
  
" Oh dear, did I come at the wrong time? I was so sure that you would welcome me, Kaede," Sendoh smiled humourlessly. He was keeping his anger intact so that he could stay that way long enough to provoke his rival.  
  
" You're not invited."  
  
" Temper, temper. " Sendoh waved his finger at a very boiling Kaede, his head slanted slightly as though to mock Kaede. " You should learn to be patient, you know. Patience it virtue."  
  
" Not to me it isn't. Now, get out before I throw you out!" Kaede growled menacingly, hating every single moment with this freak here.  
  
" I will, later."  
  
" Now!"  
  
" . I have a proposal to make. I want to make you an offer."  
  
" Not interested." Kaede approached Sendoh, his eyes shooting daggers.  
  
" Fine then, have it your way. I want to challenge you, Kaede, to exchange favours with me."  
  
Kaede stopped. He was confused. " What are you up to now?"  
  
" If you win the tournament, you can anything you want from my kingdom but if I win." Sendoh took a deep breath and grinned.  
  
".I want your red-haired gladiator, Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
Tsuzuku.(t.b.c.)  
  
A/N: Whew, finally! I'm done writing and my brain is almost fired to a crisp for thinking too much. I've been busy nowadays and Chapter 6 will be out quite late due to the work I'm stuck with even though exams are over. WAHHHH!!!! _  
  
Will Kaede agree? Will Sendoh win?  
  
Find out in the upcoming chapters as Kaede and Hanamichi finally clicked before something wrong tears them apart.  
  
I want to thank those who gave me your comments about my fic! These reviews are able to boost my confidence to write better fics in future and I promise you all that I will! Keitsu Han'ei, please don't use your bokken on me! I promise you that their relationship will progress into something exciting. NYAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Please don't forget to review! If you do, Phoenix Crazed will be crazier and write better fics about HanaRU!! So, ja matta ne.!! 


	6. chapter6

I'm back, ppl! I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I have finished this chapter while the bad news is, I won't be updating my fics during the holidays because it's holidays!  
  
I really appreciate the reviews. They inspire me to write! Thank you! I don't know why I'm being so cheerful but who said you need a reason to be cheerful? Okay, okay, let's go through the normal routine like everyone does.  
  
Slam Dunk characters do NOT belong to me. I'm just one of many people out there who happened to be interested to write other plots from the anime.  
  
WARNING! YAOI elements present as well as other elements that aren't really suitable for those below 13, I think. So, read this fic at your own risk. Now continue with the story.  
  
  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 6: WHEN TWO PATHS MEET  
  
" I want Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
It didn't even take a second for Kaede to digest that short statement. He had known all along that Akira would rival him in anything but never had he bargained with him with the most precious thing in his life. It was clear now that Akira Sendoh wanted Hanamichi for himself. Well buster, you're not getting it this time.  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sendoh was shocked to hear Kaede declining such challenge. Was this the Kaede he knew? His rival? " Is this the Kaede I know? The proud emperor who would never say 'no' to a challenge?"  
  
" Urusai!"  
  
If only glares can kill people, Kaede's glare of hatred would slice through Sendoh's body to ribbons. How dare he even propose that unacceptable challenge? How dare he even suggest handing over his koi to this person who has a stupid smile plastered on his face since the very first day Kaede knew him?  
  
" Think about it, Kaede-chan. It's an opportunity of a lifetime."  
  
It was true. But what if his gladiators lost to Hoshio's gladiators? He knew that his gladiators had been training hard to win the upcoming tournament against Hoshio. But to lose Hanamichi to Mr. Smiley over there.  
  
No way.  
  
Sendoh shrugged. He knew that Kaede would never relent even if he continued to persist him. " In that case, we'll just have to follow the old rules then. If I win, I get Hanamichi and you can do nothing about it but if you win, you can have anything you want from me." Kaede cocked an eyebrow and clenched his fists, wishing that he could wipe that stupid smirk off this baka's face.  
  
" My answer's still no."  
  
The coldness in Kaede's eyes was undeniable but that didn't stop Sendoh from saying," May the strongest, no, beat winner win it all." Then he turned and left an infuriated Kaede all alone.  
  
" K'so, I'll show you!"  
  
Kaede swore and cursed. He was beginning to sound like Hanamichi already. He stopped. He had left his mind unguarded just for moment and Hanamichi's name slipped through the cracks easily. Just thinking about that stupid red- haired baka was enough to play his senses havoc.  
  
" Baka." And Kaede smiled to himself in the darkness of his room.  
  
  
  
Damn! I really need to get a life. Hanamichi felt really uncomfortable about his present situation. His mind kept on replaying the image of Rukawa. What's so special about him? Stupid Kitsune! Get out of my brain! No matter what he did, that kitsune would always be there, in every place and every corner.  
  
Hanamichi turned, hitting his hard pillow and tried to get some sleep. It was no use. " I need to get this over with! I can't sleep with that kitsune bothering me!" He got up and put on his clothes. Opening the door slowly, he slipped out quietly, not wanting anybody to wake up or follow him. He was going to head towards the place where he first met Rukawa.  
  
The moon provided him with all the light he needed to find his way. Each step made it harder to continue. His heart was heavy with guiltiness? But so far, Hanamichi had never done anything wrong to Rukawa but why did his heart felt heavy? As if he missed him?  
  
When he reach the familiar wall, he looked up and stood there for a very long time, telling himself that he was dumb to continue this madness anymore. But he had to see Rukawa. It was now or never. He bent his knees and jumped up easily, careful not to alert anybody, he moved through the garden like a panther.  
  
There he was, bathing in the moonlight like some unearthly creature. He was wearing the same white robe when they had first met. Hanamichi couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and he could even feel his heart stop beating. He didn't want to admit it but Rukawa looked so beautiful. The ivory and flawless skin looked so smooth that Hanamichi's hands itched to touch them, feel them. The lips that looked so pliant and vulnerable were parted slightly and his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping.  
  
As if in a trance, Hanamichi's feet moved towards the sleeping figure on the grass beside the pool. Only when Hanamichi bend down to taste those lips did Rukawa's eyes snap open, alarmed. He pushed the stranger who'd violated his lips and was about to call his guards when he noticed who the other person was.  
  
" Hanamichi? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaede shivered. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy at Hanamichi's presence at the moment but the glint in Hanamichi's eyes made him nervous. He clutched the opening of his robe and murmured an apology before trying to get up but Hanamichi pushed him back down and half laid himself on top of Kaede.  
  
" Kaede."  
  
The huskiness in Hanamichi's voice must've fueled Kaede's passion as well for his arms snaked themselves over Hanamichi's head and pulled his head down for another kiss. Oh, the sweetness and happiness ran through Kaede's veins like lightning. How he'd wish that this moment would last for eternity. But when the end comes.  
  
No!  
  
Kaede shut his mind from the future and let his body do what it craved for. Hanamichi's callused hands slipped through the robe and pushed it down Kaede's shoulders. He pressed wet kisses along the smooth neck, allowing Kaede to help him pull off his clothes. Both of them were breathing heavily, anxious to feel each other physically and mentally before dawn arrived and a new day begins.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The thought of belonging to Hanamichi and the other way around made Sendoh's heart flutter. He couldn't wait another day for the tournament to end. There was still four more days before the tournament begins and he couldn't wait to take what rightfully belongs to him.  
  
" Captain, are all the gladiators ready?" Sendoh asked.  
  
" Yes, Your Majesty. Everyone has been training hard everyday," said Uozumi evenly. " We serve only Your Majesty and loyally."  
  
" Very well then. Keep it up, captain and I will see to it that you'll be promoted."  
  
" I thank you, Your Majesty." Uozumi bowed slightly before leaving.  
  
" Do you really think that barbarian is going to bow down to you?" Sendoh only smiled and nodded.  
  
" I believe that we can reach an understanding where both of us can live together."  
  
" And what if both of you don't?" Koshino taunted. He was angry at Sendoh's action of challenging Kitsuno's emperor and also about the proposal of that blockhead barbarian as a prize.  
  
Sendoh frowned. He didn't understand what Koshino was trying to say. " What are you saying?"  
  
" While Your Majesty is here daydreaming about the red-haired barbarian, Kitsuno's emperor is making out with him." Koshino spat out, making an effort to control his anger. As much as he wanted to separate that red- haired barbarian and Sendoh, he knew that Sendoh won't be happy if that bastard was two-timing him. It would be better if Sendoh knew the truth.  
  
Sendoh was shocked to hear such news. It couldn't be, it's not true. But from the look from Koshino's eyes, it was. Despite the present situation he was in, Sendoh didn't want to show his weakness in front of anybody. Clenching his fists, he said forcefully," I'd like to be alone now, Koshino and I do not wish to be disturbed."  
  
Koshino's anger had dissipated when he saw how sad Sendoh is. " But." Koshino knew better than to continue the talk. It was best to leave Sendoh alone. " As you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
" Koshino?"  
  
Koshino's heart thudded with hope. " Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
" The tournament will continue as scheduled and so does the proposal, do you understand?" Sendoh said slowly.  
  
The anger and hatred returned and settled in Koshino's heart. It seems that his words weren't convincing enough to make Sendoh forget about that barbarian. Well, he was going to change that. He stormed out of the hall, fuming and plotting 100 ways to kill that bastard!  
  
Meanwhile, Sendoh began plotting to get Hanamichi's favour. So, Kaede-chan has already worked his way through Hanamichi's heart. Well, move over Kaede because I'm coming in whether you like it or not. He'd decided to go see Hanamichi in Kitsuno without announcing his arrival.  
  
  
  
It was almost an every day routine. Hanamichi and him would argue and fight over the stupidest mistake but by the end of the day, they would be making love in some secluded area or corner. Kaede was contented with his relationship with Hanamichi and to hell with the consequences.  
  
Kaede could never understand the emotion called love because he was orphaned at a very young age. He had no relatives and no friends to approach to. All he had was servants and his subjects that only obey him and would never dare befriend him. All his life, he'd been so lonely and withdrawn from the outside world, shielding himself in a cocoon inside his heart so that no one could harm him but Hanamichi changed all of that.  
  
" Hanamichi? Why do you like me?"  
  
Hanamichi looked slightly surprised at Kaede's question. Both of them were in Hanamichi's bedroom, after one night of making love. " I don't know. Do I need a reason to love someone?"  
  
" Well, no. I don't know. This is still new to me," Kaede muttered, resting his cheek against Hanamichi's shoulder while Hanamichi put an arm around Kaede's shoulder.  
  
" Same here. I guess I like your honesty."  
  
Kaede's eyes widen in shock. He felt so guilty for not telling Hanamichi who he was, He wished that they met as different people with the same status. A love relationship between an emperor and a gladiator was forbidden. I need to tell him now before it's too late. If he claims that he loves me so much, I'm sure he'll be able to forgive me. Kaede took a deep breath and said," Hanamichi, I."  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence because Hanamichi suddenly pinned him down onto the bed and took possession of his lips. When both of them felt the need to breathe, did they stop but only for a while. Hanamichi's kiss had reawaken Kaede's hunger again and both of them became intimate.  
  
Although we're the most sinful lambs in the world but at least we're happy together.  
  
  
  
Two days had passed and Kaede still couldn't find the courage to tell Hanamichi. There was still two more days before the tournament and training was getting more and more intensive and hard to endure but everyone was in high spirits. In order to test the gladiators' fighting skills, Akagi had ordered all the gladiators to battle on another so that they can witness their weakness and improve their strength.  
  
" Miyagi, you battle Kogure. Mitsui, you battle me."  
  
" Huh! Just like old times, eh?" Mitsui smirked.  
  
" Rukawa, you battle Sakuragi. Yosh! Everyone get into position."  
  
Me? Battle Hanamichi? Kaede look at his sword in his hand and then at Hanamichi who stood opposite of him, waiting for him to attack.  
  
" Come on, kitsune! What are you waiting for?!" Hanamichi shouted, his sword in his hand. Didn't he know how painful it was to strike your loved one? Why is he like this?  
  
" Urusai."  
  
" Nani!? I'm going to strike you first, you no good foxboy!" Hanamichi dashed towards Kaede at full speed. His weapon aimed directly at Kaede.  
  
Kaede evaded the attack easily. He knew Hanamichi would never attack him seriously and that wasn't good news. " Fight seriously, will you?! How are you going to face the gladiators from Hoshio if you continue fighting like a kid?"  
  
Hanamichi stared at Kaede with a weird expression. " That is the longest sentence you've ever said to me."  
  
Kaede glared at Hanamichi with annoyance. It was true though. He had never said such a long sentence before because he didn't need to and now his koi could provoke him into doing things that he'd never done before and he liked it. " So?"  
  
Hanamichi chuckled and brushed away his long bangs that covered his eyes. He took another fighting stance and shouted," If I win, I get to do what I like tonight!" Kaede almost blushed. He hoped that none of the other gladiators heard what Hanamichi said.  
  
" Shut up and attack!" Kaede growled. He moved towards Hanamichi in high speed and brought down his sword, only to be blocked by Hanamichi's sword. He jumped back and moved forward again, sending heavy blows towards Hanamichi. But Hanamichi evaded the attacks easily like the way he was taught.  
  
" I'm going to win! I'm the tensai!" Hanamichi laughed and caught off guard, Kaede kicked his legs and Hanamichi fell down, hard. " What the." The tip of Kaede's sword pointed directly about Hanamichi's Adam's apple, his eyes cold with fury.  
  
" You shouldn't be distracted. If I was the enemy, you would've died already." He withdrew his sword while Hanamichi gathered himself up, cursing. " I don't want to lose you." Kaede whispered softly. A drop of tear trickled down his cheek and onto the dirt. " I don't."  
  
Touched, Hanamichi reached out and wiped the tears away. " Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and took Kaede into his arms, shushing him and murmuring soft words of comfort. Kaede couldn't help himself. What was the pain in his chest that hurt immensely whenever he thought of Hanamichi leaving him? Is that called love? He couldn't find the answer to his question and he pulled away.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Hey, that's okay. You can't use my shoulder anytime. " Hanamichi smiled, making Kaede feel better. When he withdrew his arm, Kaede noticed a large cut behind Hanamichi's arm.  
  
" Your arm! It's bleeding!" Kaede shouted, panicked therefore alerting the other gladiators.  
  
" It's nothing. Ayako can fix it, right?"  
  
" Yup, it's no big deal. He's got worse wounds than this and he'd survived, Ayako said, taking out her first aid equipment and washing Hanamichi's wound with antiseptic. " Oh dear, I must've misplaced the bandage. It must be inside the quarters."  
  
When Ayako got up, Kaede shook his head and said," I'll go get it." And he ran off.  
  
Kaede rummaged through the drawers, searching for a new batch of bandages that Ayako had claimed it would be here. " Damn! Where is it? Ah, found it!" He held the bandage and was about to set off to join the rest of the group when suddenly the door creaked open. " I got the bandages, Aya.YOU!"  
  
The newcomer peered inside the quarters, smiling at Kaede. " Yup, it's me alright. " Sendoh came in without being invited.  
  
" What are you doing here?!"  
  
" Come now, I came to visit my Sakuragi," said Sendoh as he sat down onto an old bench near him. He motioned for Kaede to sit opposite him but Kaede didn't move.  
  
" Get out!"  
  
" So this is how you got near him. Not a very bad trick but effective, I can see."  
  
Little did they know, a dark figure loomed outside of the room, listening to the conversation.  
  
Infuriated at Sendoh's mockery, Kaede pulled out his sword and aimed it at Sendoh. " I won't hesitate to use it, you bastard!"  
  
" Tsk, tsk.You should learn to control that temper of yours or else you'll scare Hanamichi away. If that ever happens, I'll be there to pick him up and believe me, I've got the patience of the world." Kaede tensed involuntarily. But he wasn't about to let Sendoh take away Hanamichi without a fight.  
  
" I'm sure using Sakuragi Hanamichi as a bet in the tournament won't affect our 'friendship'?" Sendoh tilted his head to one side and stood up.  
  
Kaede didn't say anything but stare at the floor, his sword being held limply beside him. " Sendoh?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
Kaede looked up and said," Go to hell."  
  
" If I did, I'll take you with me, Kitsuno's most talented emperor. And then, both Kitsuno and my country, Hoshio would be at war. Is it worth sacrificing?" Sendoh said as he walked towards the door and pulled it open. " Hello, nice of you to drop in."  
  
Kaede couldn't move or speak. All the gladiators were there with Hanamichi in the middle, holding a cloth that was soaked with blood onto his wound. Sendoh had set him up. He knew that they were there all along and he had revealed the truth in front of them. He couldn't read the expression on Hanamichi's face and the blankness in his eyes revealed nothing he felt at that moment.  
  
" The Emperor of Kitsuno?" Ayako finally whispered, breaking the moment of silence. " His Majesty?"  
  
Kaede just continued stare at Hanamichi, oblivious to every gasp. " Hanamichi."  
  
" Don't call my name. Your Majesty," Hanamichi said in the coldest tone he could muster. He could clearly see how Rukawa winced at his tone but he couldn't help it. He was hurt inside out at Rukawa's deception. " I guess Rukawa is not your real name."  
  
" It's Kaede."  
  
How he hated Rukawa, no, Kaede for his cold reserve. " It's not my position to call Your Majesty's name."  
  
" Hanamichi."  
  
But Hanamichi wouldn't hear anymore. He turned and pushed himself away from the other gladiators and left, wanting to be alone. Kaede frowned. Why wouldn't Hanamichi listen to his explanation? He turned towards Sendoh and pointed his finger at him. " You did this! You set me up!"  
  
" Oh, did I? I thought he knew already. Poor Sakuragi," Sendoh said in a mocking tone. He grinned and left the room, the other gladiators making room for him as he walked away.  
  
Kaede wanted to go after Hanamichi, explain. But he knew that Hanamichi would just ignore him and won't see him again.  
  
" Gomen na, Hanamichi."  
  
A whisper.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
Tsuzuku.(T.b.c.)  
  
A/N:  
  
I know it's rather long because I want to finish a big part of the story before school holidays. I'm sorry, Sendoh fans but I couldn't help it. He's supposed to be the bad guy in my fic and I bet I'm making a good job out of it. Nyahahahaha.  
  
If there are any spelling or grammar errors, sorry. I'm not perfect, you know. But I would like to thank all the people who'd reviewed for me in my previous fics and I look forward into reading another bunch of reviews later. I don't know whether I'll be able to finish the next chapter by school holidays because I haven't even planned how yet. Can you believe that I wrote this chapter for four days without even plotting? Geez, I had to burn a lot of my brain cells to finish this one and I'm not even halfway through the next chapter. * sob *_  
  
So, reviews are very important to me and keep me posted. THANK YOU! 


	7. chapter7

This chappie's done. Woohoo!! Thank you, thank you for giving me ur reviews ppl! (Smiling happily and all starry eyed). I don't know what else to say so.To tell you the truth, I don't really know how this story will end because I'm having difficulty thinking of a suitable ending. Ai.  
  
Diclaimer: Not mine but you already know that. Warning: Yaoi elements present. There are other elements as well.  
  
Blah, blah, blah.Oh yeah, I don't anything about gladiators fighting or how things operate but I will try my best to give you the suspense of the tournament. That's right, this fic is going to be mainly about fighting only.  
  
Read this fic at your own risk and don't even think about sending me flames!  
  
  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 7: STRIVE  
  
" What is taking Rukawa so long?" Hanamichi grumbled. The wound inflicted by Rukawa had stopped bleeding a while ago and was now a large red ugly welt.  
  
" Maybe he got lost?" Miyagi said jokingly only to receive a dangerous glare from Hanamichi. (Put his arms up) "Hey, I was just kidding."  
  
" Anyway, we need to go look for him," Hanamichi chided gloomily.  
  
" We need to continue our training. The tournament isl about two days away," said Akagi.  
  
" I thought gladiators stick to each other no matter what they do or where they are?" Hanamichi went all puppy eyed, begging the rest to come look for Rukawa.  
  
" All right, you idiot. I'm coming," said Mitsui, smiling knowingly at Akagi who reluctantly gave in when everyone agreed to look for Rukawa. " You know, Hanamichi, you're sure causing a lot of fuss over this new guy."  
  
Hanamichi could only grin when the whole gang went into the quarters. As they walked, he looked at his wound, a not-so-large cut that had stopped swelling due to Ayako's medicine. Mmm, can they call this love wound? Hanamichi thought, massaging the sides of his wound that wasn't painful.  
  
" The red-haired idiot is smiling to himself again," Miyagi said, pointing at Hanamichi.  
  
" Grrr.You wanna die, izzit?!" Hanamichi growled. He chased a laughing Miyagi all the way into the Gladiators' Quarters with the others grinning behind them. When Hanamichi caught Miyagi, both of them tackled each other playfully.  
  
" Oi, both of you better quit it, Hanamichi's wound is bleeding again," Kogure said as he separated both gladiators. " Here," he handed a clean cloth to Hanamichi," You'd better be careful or else it'll get infected."  
  
" Nyahahaha.the tensai is very strong to.Shhh, do you hear something?" Everyone stopped and listened. They nodded and moved towards the room where there were voices. They held their weapons in hand just in case those voices belonged to enemies and strained their ears to listen to the muffled sounds behind the closed door. Hanamichi relaxed himself when he heard Rukawa's voice. Must be his friend.  
  
" I won't hesitate to use it, you bastard!" There was venom in Rukawa's voice and Hanamichi gripped his weapon tightly, waiting for the right moment to attack the other person if he ever does anything bad to his koibito. Then he strained his ears to hear more.  
  
".scare Hanamichi away.pick him up.patience of the world." It was difficult to hear with the large oak door as a barrier but the next sentence was very clearly pronounced. " .using Sakuragi Hanamichi as a bet in the tournament won't affect our 'friendship'?" Everyone looked at Hanamichi.  
  
" What do they mean by using as Hanamichi as a bet?" Kogure whispered.  
  
" Go to hell." It was Rukawa's voice. Somehow, Rukawa's strong denial didn't lift Hanamichi's spirit up. He shifted uneasily from one foot to another.  
  
".I'll take you along, " the next line almost broke Hanamichi's heart," Kitsuno's most talented emperor. And then." Everyone gasped and looked at Hanamichi with pity. Hanamichi didn't move, his thoughts jumbled and there was a funny pain in his chest although the wound on his arm began to ache. Their voices trailed off into nothing when suddenly the door was opened and Hanamichi found himself staring at Rukawa.  
  
He can't remember what he said to Rukawa but he did remember Rukawa, no, Kaede telling his name before he pushed everyone away and walked away. He walked aimlessly into the jungle, his heart beating painfully in his chest as if something important just shattered in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
" Can't you even do a simple thing!?" Kaede shouted at Minami and the rest of his generals. He paced to and fro in front of his throne, frustrated and angry. Hanamichi had been missing for twelve hours and there had been no sign of him after the incident. " I ordered you to find Sakuragi Hanamichi!"  
  
" Forgive us, Your Majesty. But we've tried our best." Minami said shakily, his limbs were trembling because this is the first time he'd seen His Majesty so furious.  
  
" I don't want to listen to excuses!" Kaede slumped onto his throne and massaged his forehead. Then he waved his hand as a motion to dismiss everyone. Why didn't you give me the chance to explain? I'm sorry, Hanamichi.God knows how many times he had said sorry, punishing himself for the absence of Hanamichi. The tournament's tomorrow and everyone was in their lowest spirits. If Kitsuno lost to Hoshio, he'd be humiliated but compared to the pain of losing Hanamichi was even worse.  
  
  
  
The next day, the coliseum was filled with cheering and roaring crowd who'd wanted to witness the fight of their lifetime. This tournament was going to be grand and incredible because both Kitsuno and Hoshio were equally powerful in economy and power. It was a fine day, the blue sky and no sign of rain. But there was one person who was gloomy about the whole tournament.  
  
" Your Majesty?"  
  
" What now, Minami!" Kaede grounded out in frustration. It was already bad enough to sit beside Akira who'd been smirking ever since he'd arrived.  
  
Minami shrunk from Kaede's voice. " Both emperors are to begin the tournament. It's tradition." Kaede just glared at Minami, reminding himself to dismiss his Lord Chamberlain when the tournament is over. He got up reluctantly and stepped out with Akira as his mind worked out a thousand and one ways to kill Hoshio's Emperor.  
  
Gladiators from both countries stood patiently, waiting for both emperors to throw down a sign to begin the tournament. Four gladiators from each country. Hanamichi was still nowhere to be seen and all of Kitsuno's gladiators were very worried.  
  
" Is Hanamichi going to be alright, Takenori?" Kogure asked. He is supposed to replace Sakuragi if he doesn't appear before the tournament starts.  
  
" If he doesn't appear, he won't be," Akagi answered evenly but in his heart as well, he was asking the same question. Where are you, Sakuragi? " Don't let Hanamichi's absence affect us! Do you understand?!"  
  
" Yes!" Everyone answered loud and clear.  
  
All of them focused on the two emperors especially Kitsuno's emperor. They were shocked to hear Rukawa was Kitsuno's emperor and was in the very same training camp with the rest of the gladiators. Realizing that, both Miyagi and Akagi went red because they had been particularly hard on him. The crowd fell silent in anticipation, everyone's eyes focused at the gladiators in the very centre of the fighting arena when suddenly the gates burst open.  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the newcomer.  
  
Red hair.  
  
Brown eyes.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
" Are you all going to start without the tensai?!" Hanamichi shouted. The crowd roared, some were whistling and some were cheering. They applauded as Hanamichi moved to join his fellow team mates. Even Kaede looked relieved to see Hanamichi unharmed. It was obvious that Hanamichi was enjoying all the attention and even his fellow team mates seemed to be welcoming him.  
  
BONG!  
  
"Itai! What are you doing, you stupid Gori!? You spoiled my magnificent entrance!" Hanamichi growled, a lump swelled on his head.  
  
" Bakayaro!" A giant Gori shouted as he tackled Hanamichi to the ground.  
  
Everyone laughed while Kogure tried to stop the fight as usual. The crowd fell silent again when Kitsuno's gladiators took their places with weapons in hand. The first two to come up to fight are Miyagi and Uekusa. And then, the tournament began.  
  
Weapons clashed, sending small sparks from the strong encounter. Dust flew from the ground when kicked. The intense moment lingered on between the two gladiators, both waiting the moment for either to show their weaknesses. Weapons clashed again with a loud clang, the gladiators determined to test their strength and virility. The crowd roared when one of the gladiators hit home and blood spilled. " Are you alright, Miyagi?" Ayako shouted from behind the gate bars. The cut on Miyagi's shoulder wasn't big but it was deep.  
  
Happy for Ayako's concern, Miyagi shouted, " Never better!" and he charged at Uekusa at full speed, avoiding the strong swings from Uekusa's gnarled spear and he turned up behind Uekusa. "Oi, slow poke! Eat dust!" Miyagi kicked Uekusa's legs, sending the bigger man tumbling onto the ground. Then Miyagi jumped onto Uekusa's chest, pinning him onto the ground with his daggers directly above his Adam's apple.  
  
" You wretched little-"  
  
" Watch who you're calling little," said a smiling Miyagi. " Now, do you give up or not?"  
  
Uekusa only laughed and said," Go to hell."  
  
" Wrong answer," Miyagi smirked as he stabbed the dagger he was holding right beside Uekusa's ear. He pulled out another one and waved it right above Uekusa's nose. "Now, tell me what I want and I will spare you or I will do as the audiences want? There's no rule that states that I couldn't kill my opponent."  
  
"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" Everyone chanted.  
  
But suddenly, Miyagi's surroundings began to swirl and fogged. His vision blurred and he couldn't seem to focus on anything except the evil grin plastered on Uekusa's face as he pushed Miyagi onto the ground. "What, what did you do to me?" Miyagi clutched his head and tried to stand up but he was kicked down by Uekusa.  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything," Uekusa said innocently as he picked up his spear and held it above Miyagi's head. He leaned closer to Miyagi and whispered," A small little cut could be fatal, you know." He stabbed Miyagi's right arm, enjoying the sight of Miyagi screaming in pain before he pulled it out, bloody. "Like you said earlier, there are no rules that state I can't kill my opponent."  
  
That was when Miyagi realised that Uekusa's sharp tip of the spear must have been smeared with poison. "You're pathetic!" Miyagi tried to grab Uekusa's armour but he didn't have enough strength to do so because the poison had already begun spreading all over his body. The last thing he remembered was Hanamichi's voice calling out to him and Ayako's concerned face before he fell into oblivion.  
  
" You cheated!" Hanamichi shouted as he cradled the unconscious Miyagi in his arms while the rest tended to Miyagi.  
  
Uekusa didn't say anything but just stood there, smirking. The other Hoshio gladiators stood behind him with the same cold look on their faces. Uekusa, Ikegami, Uozumi and Koshino. The four gladiators that were chosen to fight Kitsuno's gladiators. They were said to be the best but in order to win, they had used dirty tricks. Hanamichi glared at all of them before averting his attention to Ayako's words.  
  
" This is bad. He's been poisoned and if we don't get him any help, he's going to die," Ayako said worriedly. Miyagi was placed carefully on the stretcher and was hoisted away by Kakuta and Yasuda while the other Kitsuno's gladiators watched quietly. Unable to contain his anger anymore, Hanamichi lunged towards Hoshio's gladiators, his sword in hand, determined to kill every single one of them.  
  
" Die! You pathetic losers!"  
  
" Wait! Hanamichi! Don't do it!" Kogure's voice was left unheeded. Hanamichi was blinded with anger. He clashed weapons with Uekusa while the other gladiators jumped out of the way. " You cheat! I'm going to make you pay for this!"  
  
Since there are no fixed rules during the tournament, bloodshed and cheating are often overlooked by everyone. Well, since Hanamichi's emotions got the better of his brain, the tournament proceeded. Hanamichi threw Uekusa onto the dirt, growling when something knocked Hanamichi on the back, drawing blood.  
  
Women screamed while men roared, the crowd booed the assailant. Hoshio's gladiator, Ikegami who's holding two flails in his hands, one bloodied. Hanamichi's blood. The flail must've been really hard to break Hanamichi's armour and skin. Writhing on the ground in pain, the other Kitsuno's gladiators came to aid. Both teams fought together with each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite Hanamichi's situation, he continued fighting Uekusa with all his might. Deadly blows thundered. Dirt and dust rose from the ground, the deafening sound of the arena from the crowd. It was really heart stopping at every blow, every clash and every strike. Especially Kaede's heart. His heart ached in pain and worry for Hanamichi's wounded state, He wanted to call the tournament off and he could see from Sendoh's reaction, he wanted to do the same thing but if he did, Kitsuno would lose to Hoshio because of Hoshio's one win.  
  
Kaede settled down reluctantly. All he could do now was watch and pray that his gladiators win this tournament. He gasped when one of Koshino's gladiators ambushed Hanamichi from behind but luckily, Hanamichi managed to block Koshino's attack, barely.  
  
" I suggest we stop this tournament."  
  
Kaede turned towards Sendoh who was still staring at Hanamichi and Koshino fight, his fists clenching hard. "Why?"  
  
Sendoh glared at Kaede, anger flaring in his eyes," Why? Hanamichi is in trouble and if we don't do anything, he's going to die there!"  
  
Duh! I already knew that! " Either way I'm not going to give up, I have faith in my gladiators."  
  
" Your arrogance is understandable but isn't it better to just give him to me without fight?" Sendoh's heart beated nervously in his chest. He didn't want to see Hanamichi injured or worse, dead.  
  
" No."  
  
" You're trying my patience."  
  
" No."  
  
Sendoh hated it when Kaede resolved to one-word answer. He gave up and leaned heavily against the back of his chair. He didn't know why his heart also ached whenever he see Koshino in danger as well. He shook his head and gave a little laugh at his sensitivity. I must be losing my mind.  
  
Tsuzuku.  
  
A/N:  
  
I took about two weeks to finish this fic and next chapter will be the last one. Thank God! I was getting worried about the storyline and the boring plots. So far, I haven't even start writing Chapter 8 yet but I'm sure it'll be finished before February and hopefully it won't suck.  
  
Your reviews about my fic are really important to inspire me more to write and therefore I'm REALLY looking forward for comments! Reviews! Thank you.  
  
Any enquiries? Just ask them and I will try my best to answer them.  
  
Okay then? Ja, matta ne! 


	8. chapter8

Finally, the last chapter is here! I'm so damn happy. I'm going to thank everyone for their unlimited support. ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN!! I wanna thank BabyPooh as well for helping in lots of things and I can bet that she's smiling right now as she's reading this. : P  
  
I'm sure that everyone can guess that this story is going to be a happy ending. Well, it is although I can't help feeling sorry for Sendoh who's going to get dumped. Gomen.  
  
Slam Dunk and all its characters don't belong to me and I wrote this fic on my own and I did not copy it from anyone or any film or any story. No flames!  
  
Warning! YAOI elements and violence present. If you can't stand it, please get the hell out of here and don't blame me if something offends you. Well now, let's continue with da story, shall we?  
  
  
  
GLADIATOR CHAPTER 8: CHANCES REDEEMED  
  
It had started raining. The tiny droplets of water seemed to cover every spot. The gloomy weather covered the clear blue sky and the clouds had turned grey. There were no chirping or singing from the birds. No insects. Nothing but the sounds of the beating of the heavy rain.  
  
Kaede stared miserably at the grey skies from his windows. He was flustered and worried about Hanamichi's condition. He knew Akagi and the others are also worried. He paced to and fro while waiting for the results. It was a matter of life or death for him if.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hanamichi had single-handedly knocked down Koshino. Both were breathing heavily due to the strenuous blows between both of them. Koshino may not be as big as Hanamichi or as strong but he was fast and agile. He could easily duck Hanamichi's blows but his moves were deadly as well. Hanamichi could sense something amidst in Koshino's moves.  
  
"You're that guy who tried to kill me last time, weren't you?" Hanamichi asked, using his shield to block the flying daggers.  
  
"Oh, so you've realised," Koshino smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"No wonder you're a barbarian. You have such a small brain." Koshino stood casually, beckoning Hanamichi to attack as if he was an easy prey. "What's the matter?" He chuckled at Hanamichi boiling expression. "Your slutty emperor is backing you up?"  
  
"K'so! I'll show you! You no good black monkey!" Hanamichi was overwhelmed by momentary anger and lunged forward to attack.  
  
"Wait, Hanamichi don't!" Kogure shouted from the bench. "It's a trap!"  
  
Sure enough it was. It was already too late when Hanamichi realised that Koshino had been baiting him all along. Blood spilled when a new wound appear on Hanamichi's skin. Hanamichi's armour no longer provided protection because the straps were cut and fell heavily onto the ground with a heavy thud. Four daggers had embedded deeply into both sides of Hanamichi's arms, its sharpness glinting evilly from the sun's glare.  
  
Hanamichi's scream of pain made Kaede and Sendoh panic. They were aware of the seriousness of Hanamichi's wounded state. Both were flustered.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see the red-haired gladiator fell onto his knees, his arms dangling uselessly beside him while blood poured profusely. His shirt was soaked with rich red liquid; the metallic smell was undeniable as it stained the air and the ground. Hanamichi coughed harshly, blood spilled. The quietness of the atmosphere was filled with tension as Koshino began to laugh like a maniac person.  
  
"I've finally done it! I've succeeded!" Koshino laughed loudly.  
  
"I order that this tournament to be stopped immediately!" It was Sendoh's voice. His was boomed and echoed in the coliseum while Kaede stood beside him in agreement. He waved his hand, signalling that Hanamichi is to be tended immediately.  
  
"It's not over yet."  
  
Ever so slowly, Hanamichi got up, supported by his sword. He winced as he pulled out the daggers and threw them onto the ground in front of Koshino. "Let's settle this one and for all." Hanamichi held his sword in front of him and his eyes dared Koshino to attack.  
  
Picking up his daggers, Koshino smiled and lunged forward. "Die! You miserable barbarian!" He threw countless stabs and blows towards Hanamichi while the crowd cheered even louder than before. They encouraged Hanamichi. But Hanamichi took no heed to anyone but his opponent, Koshino.  
  
Both emperors raced towards the fighting arena, hoping to stop the fight before either both of them die. Everyone was quite surprised to see His Majesties anxious over these two gladiators but neither said anything about it. "Hanamichi, please stop!" Kaede pleaded as he ran towards the fighting gladiators.  
  
(Take note: The fighting arena in the coliseum is really big.)  
  
Due to his injuries, Hanamichi's moves weren't as fast or as strong anyone. He collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and spent. Koshino stood close to Hanamichi, prepared to finish the miserable-pathetic looking rubbish in front of him. It was like everything was happening in slow motion, the audiences' mouth forming 'O's as if they were shocked, the gladiators stood where they were, their eyes widened and the emperors racing ever so slowly towards the duo, calling their names as Koshino brought his dagger above Hanamichi.  
  
But suddenly, Hanamichi spun around and knocked Koshino off balance. Everyone stopped as Hanamichi pounced onto Koshino, pointing the sharp tip of his sword on Koshino's throat. His blood spilled and stained Koshino's armour but neither noticed.  
  
"Hanamichi, please don't do it." Sendoh pleaded.  
  
Koshino stared with wide eyes that his Emperor would plead for his life. He stared at Hanamichi and then at Sendoh, refusing to believe the present situation.  
  
"Please don't do it. He's really important to me," Sendoh whispered. Kaede just stood there, dumbfounded. He had always thought Akira Sendoh as his competition but what have they been fighting for all this time? His heart ached at the sight of Hanamichi, all bloodied and hurt but he didn't even spare a glance to him. "Hanamichi?"  
  
Hanamichi had his head bent, his long bangs covering his expression. "I, I always knew that this would happen." He turned and smiled at Kaede and Sendoh, a new trickle of blood trickled down from the corner of his lifted lips. "I'm.sorry, Rukawa." He dropped his sword and his wounds on his shoulder burst open, blood spilled out forcefully, he screamed a silent scream of pain before he collapsed into a heap beside Koshino, unconscious.  
  
No one moved for a while, shocked. Kaede felt something wet trailing down his cheeks. He touched his wet cheeks and whispered, "What? What is this?" He fell onto his knees and.  
  
"HANAMICHI!!!!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Kaede lay on his back, his long eyelashes feathering his cheeks under a sakura three that he himself had planted when he was young. It was now a blooming tree with beautiful sakura flowers that will only last for a few hours. Beautiful even for a little while but worth it just like his relationship with the red-haired gladiator, Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
The only difference is that his love is eternal.  
  
He sighed and rolled to one side, his sleep disturbed by someone calling him. But the persistent person kept on calling him and nudging him. With a growl he turned and pounced on the other person, pinning him down.  
  
"Hey, watch it. I'm still injured," Hanamichi smiled playfully.  
  
"Injured or not, I don't like anybody disturbing my sleep," said Kaede as he leaned on his elbows, his eyes playing mischievously with Hanamichi's brown ones.  
  
With a laugh, Hanamichi turned and sat up and so did Kaede. "You know, I saw a bright warm light ahead of me. It was beckoning for me to follow it. But then, another temptation called me as well from behind me. When I turned, I saw nothing but the coldness of it. I didn't want to come back but."  
  
Kaede slapped the back of Hanamichi's head. "Why are you talking about it? You do'aho! Then he smiled.  
  
"You kitsune! I ought to teach you a lesson or two!" Hanamichi leaned closer to Kaede and placed a kiss on the feathery and soft lips.  
  
"Is that a lesson?"  
  
"No, it's just a beginning."  
  
  
  
~~~OWARI~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ahhh, the relief.is so blissful for I have finished typing The Gladiator. When I read your reviews, I feel so HAPPY!! Thank you, thank you! Hahahaha. (Don't mind me, I'm crazy right now)  
  
I don't know what to say but I would like to thank one of classmates because she was the one who'd inspired me to write this fic and another one (BabyPooh) for helping me out enormously. * sniff, sniff * Hugs and kisses to you all who's reading this right now. Gez, I'm beginning to be too hyper already.  
  
Well, thank you for spending your time here; I hoped that I haven't disappointed you. I gotta go now. So Bye, Bye! ^_^  
  
  
  
HHHHHHHHHanamhHh 


End file.
